xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sheba
, Paseri) }}Sheba (Japanese: , Rinne) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Sheba uses the water element, wields an Ether Cannon, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Sheba can manipulate this element and build, for example, a floating bath where she lies when she accompanies her Driver. She is a lesbian who likes money, luxury and holding classy tea parties with an entourage of women, and always refers to herself in the royal we. Sheba was designed by F. Parsley ( , Paseri). Acquisition Unlike most other Blades, Sheba can only be found after being awakened from the Inherited Core Crystal, purchasable for 500,000 G at the Margia's Odds & Ends shop run by Kassa in Torigoth. If Kassa is spoken to with Sheba active, Kassa will rebate 250,000 G of the purchase price. Personality Sheba is an extravagant Blade, having a taste for luxury and expensive items. She desires nothing more than to form an entourage of women, and so looks down on men as a means to her ends. She does not appear to be easily discouraged from her goal. However, she is not a good judge of character in business situations and is easily scammed into entrusting the large sum of money she has the party save up for her to a greedy Nopon. This also reveals that she can get rather impulsive if emotionally disturbed, not realizing that kicking away said Nopon would cause the money to rain down to the streets below. This, in turn, causes her to change her ultimate goal from holding banquets to a select few to wanting to spread the banquets to all women everywhere. During Girl Power-Off, she mentions that the reason she prefers women is that there are no men who live up to her (ridiculously high) standards. Appearance Sheba is a slim young woman with fair skin and long golden hair, most of which is held in two pigtails ending in gigantic seashells by blue pool rings with the rest styled in a curled up-do on her forehead. She wears an open-sided swimsuit with shell effects and gold decoration, as well as a red shoulder-cape, a white half-skirt, and black sleeves. She wears a golden crown to signify her status as royalty, and has a long blue tail similar to that of a dolphin alongside her legs. She has blue eyes and her core crystal is water-droplet shaped. Heart-to-Heart and Blade Quest thumb|Sheba during her Blade Quest Sheba's Heart-to-Heart, "Sheba's Dream", takes place in the Argentum Bazaar between Sheba, her Driver, Brighid and Pyra. Sheba has heard that there shall be sales at the bazaar, and has thus taken the other two Blades out in order to buy them presents as she thinks them beautiful and wants them to join her entourage. However she is thwarted; initially because the necklaces that she wants prove far too expensive even on sale, and then because Pyra and Brighid both insist that they do not want to join her entourage. Sheba's Blade Quest, Fool's Gold, begins after 1 million Gold is deposited in Sheba's Piggy Bank. She immediately spends the money buying what she believes to be a small island resort in the Leftherian Archipelago, and takes the party there to see the grandeur. Upon arriving, however, the island turns out to be completely barren - and Sheba is, understandably, furious. She doesn't know the merchant's name, only that he was a black-feathered Nopon, and swears that she will get her revenge. She takes the party to Mor Ardain where they find a young woman who has fallen for a similar scam to Sheba. Sheba demands that her Driver pay the woman back tenfold. They begrudgingly do, and Sheba chases up further leads toward Argentum again. Here another child has lost something; this time a seashell dear to them, which Sheba makes Rex salvage back for her. Whilst in Argentum they come across a Nopon meeting of four black Nopon on a ship. Sheba storms in and demands compensation, but the Nopon jeer and mock her for her foolishness until she loses her temper and kicks their leader so hard he flies beyond sight, at which point the remaining three become very afraid and tell Sheba some potential locations of their hidden money. She visits each but does not recover her finances, and so, furious again, storms back to find the ringleader in Mor Ardain. She loses her temper with him despite knowing that he is carrying all of her remaining gold and again kicks him toward the sun, causing her gold to rain out over Alba Cavanich. This brings Sheba great distress initially, but soon after the women of Alba Cavanich come to return the gold to her and Sheba changes her attitude about the exclusivity of her entourage and decides to open it for all women to enjoy. She throws a massive tea party open to all women, whilst the male and non-humanoid party members are forced to cater for her. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Dessert Bomb - Explode a giant ball of water ether in mid-air. * Lv. 2 - Tea Leaves - ''An unprecedented bathtub-based charging assault. * Lv. 3 - ''Golden Font - Fly up in the bath and attack indiscriminately. * Lv. 4 - Royal Tea Party - Sheba sits in her bathtub to attack in tandem with her watery lover. Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. * Back Attack Up - Increases backstab damage; Halves aggro. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. Battle Skills * Economicanimal - Increases attack power as gold is collected during battle (max: 333%) * Entitled Entourage - Increase damage dealt by 30% for each female in battle (except self) * Financial Statement - Reduces aggro drawn from Specials and Driver Arts by 30% Field Skills * Girls' Talk - Lv. 3 * Lockpicking - Lv. 3 * Eye for Beauty - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Sheba) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Textiles * Pouch items: Indoline Tea (Drinks), Copper Ephem Statue (Art) Affinity Chart Gallery XC2 Sheba Artwork.png|Official art Sheba aw.png|Sheba during her awakening Sheba bq.png|Sheba during her Blade Quest Sheba bq2.png|Sheba during her Blade Quest XC2-Kingdom-of-Tantal.jpg|Rex and Sheba in the Kingdom of Tantal XC2-Kingdom-of-Tantal-night.jpg|Rex and Sheba in the Kingdom of Tantal at night Sheba s.jpg|Sheba using her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Sheba